This specification relates to language translation, and more particularly, to translation of online game chat messages to different languages.
Online chat is conversation among participants who exchange text messages transmitted over the Internet. A participant can join in a chat session from a user interface of a client software application (e.g., web browser, messaging application) and send and receive messages to and from other participants in the chat session.
Online games are electronic games that game participants play against each other or against a server computer over the Internet or other computer networks. A participant can join in a game session from a user interface of a client software application such as, for example, a web browser or a game application, that sends and receives game data (e.g., game states, user actions), and displays the game's graphics in the user interface. A game's user interface can also include a chat user interface in which a game participant can send and receive chat messages while interacting with the game. In a large-scale multi-player online game, many participants from multiple countries can join a game session and exchange chat messages in multiple languages. A chat message in one language can be automatically translated to another language using software. For example, participant A can send a message in English to participant B wherein it is automatically translated to French before being presented to participant B. Automatic language translation u is often referred as machine translation.